A Love Finally Found
by dxsforever
Summary: When the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up, Sam is going to ask Danny. But it's not as easy as it seems... CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Are we Early?

Hello people! This is my first fanfic, but I'm sure it's going to be a great one! So, now presenting…

A LOVE FINALLY FOUND

by dxsforever

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, Sam and Danny would have already been dating by the first episode.**

* * *

It was a cool, fall day as fourteen-year-olds Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley walked to Casper High. Sam was blushing like crazy because the Sadie Hawkins dance was coming and she was thinking about asking him to it (A/N: I don't know what time of year the dance really is, so if someone reviews, tell me and I'll revise it).

When they got there, it was ten minutes till the first bell. They went to the cafeteria to sit down and have a quick drink. Danny and Sam just stared at each other.

Ten minutes later, the first bell rang and Tucker said, "Hello, time for class?"

Danny and Sam then both blushed because they hadn't noticed a loud bell. They then walked to class.

At the end of first period, Sam said, "Danny, I have to talk to you."

* * *

After Sam had said that, she wondered how she would tell Danny. 

_'Let's see...', she thought._

"You wanted to tell me something, Sam," Danny said.

At that moment, Sam got it.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

(A/N: I will do this on all my fanfics on every chapter except the last one.)

- How will Sam ask Danny?

- Little Miss Paulina comes. (DUN DUN…)

- Will Star ask Tucker to the dance?

That and more on the next chapter. See ya!

* * *

P.S. No flames please! It's my first time, remember. Thanks for your cooperation. 


	2. Asking Boys Out

Ok, thanks to Fanficaholic, teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver, and Kris5005, and anyone else who may have submitted a review before this chapter. I apologize for that short chapter. Anyway, here's chapter two of A Love Finally Found.

**Disclaimer: I hope Desiree is around, because I wish I owned Danny Phantom.

* * *

**

Last chapter recap: Danny, Sam, and Tucker head to school and get a drink because they are ten minutes early. Sam and Danny don't even notice the bell ring because they were lost in each other eyes. After first period, Sam tells Danny she has to ask him something.

* * *

Sam said, "Yes…"

Danny said, "Ok, wha-MMMPHH!"

Sam had captured him in a long, deep passionate kiss. Then came Paulina.

"I always knew you two would end up together," Paulina said.

"Hi, Paulina…" Danny said.

"Yeah…bye, loser," Paulina said.

Sam kissed Danny for a little while longer. Just then, Tucker came.

"Oh, hey gu- HOLY CRAP!" Tucker said. "I'll leave you two alone…"

"Hi, Foley," Star said.

"Keep this a secret, but do you want to go to the Sadie Hawkins with me?" Star asked.

"I'll pick you up Friday at seven!" Tucker said.

Once they were done with their "moment," Sam asked, "Danny, do you want to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

Danny said, "Sure…" Then he kissed her again.

* * *

Major shocker, huh? Well here's the sneak preview for the next chapter:

-It's the night of the dance! Will anyone ruin it?

Not much, but here's where YOU, THE READER come in. I don't have much of a plot, so I am accepting ideas! I will give credit to those people whose ideas win! Signing out, this is dxsforever.


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGES

A LOVE FINALLY FOUND

And now it's time for… IMPORTANT MESSAGES!

-I have one review with a plot idea. Everyone who won will receive the credit in the next chapter. I need at least one more idea for the next chapter.

-Also, a sequel will be coming out around late August 2006. Look for_ A Marriage is Given _around then. If any dates need to be changed, I will give another A/N.

-Remember, if you want to ask me questions or tell me any comments, you can review (that's where I'll look for plot ideas, too).

-A novelized version (longer version) of _A Love Finally Found _will come around September 2006. Be on the lookout for that too.

-From here on out, I will accept flames into my reviews.

-Last but not least, LET'S ALL SAVE DANNY!

See ya soon (hopefully),

dxsforever


End file.
